wolves_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Treacherous Paths
TreacherousPaths This is a fanfiction written by Blazey and Fallenrose. Characters: Brindle Aurora Carrie Hudson others Prologue Two wolves huddled close together as a human with a sharp stick neared them. One of the wolves stood up and growled, exposing sharp fangs. "Stand back human, I'm warning you," the male wolf growled. "Hudson he can't understand you, he is an ignorant human!" The she-wolf cried. "I have to try Carrie or he will hurt our pups." The she wolf curled tighter around two small, feeble, trembling pups. Her large tail covered them from the advancing human. Hudson lunged again this time scratching the human on the large with sharp claws. The human let out a wail and dropped the stick. "Quick Carrie, take the pups and run I will be right behind you!" Hudson snarled as he tried to leap on the human but he ducked away just in time. Carrie picked up the small pups by their scruffs and charged out of the room. She ran for the door but found it was locked. Carrie put the pups down and tried to knock the door down but it didn't budge. She backed up and sprinted at it once more, throwing her body weight into it. The door didn't move. She had to find another way out! She heard Hudson growling and snarling at the human. She spotted a window near the door. This will have to do, she thought. She hurtled herself into the window and onto the soft earth just below. She leapt back in and grabbed the two whining pups by their scruffs and jumped out the window. "Hudson hurry," Carrie howled. "Almost there," he called. Hudson came sprinting down the hall and leapt out the window in one swift bound. Wounds covered his body from where the human struck him. "Your hurt!" Carrie exclaimed. "Its nothing, really just a few scratches." Blood dripped down the side of his face and onto the ground turning the earth a soft crimson color. Before anything else could be said, they heard the human yowling and chasing them. "Hurry!" Hudson urged. He picked up the black she-wolf and sprinted into the woods with Carrie by his side. "Wait!" Carrie called. Hudson skidded to a halt. "What?" "The pup!" "I have her." "No the other one!" Carrie sprinted back through the trees and emerged to see her small pup shivering as the human stood over him, ready to strike. Carrie howled and launched herself onto the human. The human tried to throw her off but let out one final scream as Carrie sunk her fangs deep into his neck. He lay still. Hudson came bursting in and gasped at the scene. Blood was everywhere. The human lay still on the ground and Carrie lay panting by the pup. "Carrie!" Hudson bounded up to his mate. "Are you all right?" "Yes," Carrie gasped then flopped onto the floor, the sharp stick sticking out of her belly. "No, Carrie!" Hudson yowled. "Be good to Brindle and Aurora Hudson." Carrie whispered as her eyes closed and she took her final breath. "No, no no no no Carrie come back," Hudson wailed. He lay next to his mate as a final mourning. He dragged her body to the forest and covered her with flowers he found near by. "Good by my love," he whisper into her ear as he licked her cold face for the final time. He grabbed the pups and trotted away sadly. "I will grant you your final wish if it the last thing I do." He whispered. "Brindle and Aurora will live safely with the packs." Chapter 1 (Brindle's POV) Brindle licked the cold snow from his muzzle. It stung! He yelped as his tongue began to tingle. Throwing up snow in his wake, the Grey Wolf pup charged towards his father. The larger wolf was plowing through the snow, ears pricked on alert. " What's the white stuff, Father?" Brindle yipped. His father sighed. " Snow. I've told you this before," he growled. Brindle widened his eyes, the perfect picture of innocence. " No you hasn't." " Yes I have." " You hasn't!" " Be quiet," the larger wolf gave his son a nip on the ear. Brindle yelped and scrambled backwards, crashing into his sister. The little wolf looked down at him from her tiny snout. " That's what you get when you annoy Father," she growled. Brindle made the sound back and bared his teeth. With a bark, the she-pup bowled him over and the two wrestled on the snowy plain. They were big pups for their three moons of age. In about five or four moons, they would begin to enter adulthood. All their life, they had been on the move. Brindle could never remember a time where they had stayed in a den. " Stop that, you two!" the father wolf snarled and grabbed Brindle by his scruff. The pup yelped, and his claws scored marks in the snow as he was dragged away from his sister. He whimpered as his father curled his lips back in a snarl. " We'll never get to shelter if you don't stop arguing." " Sorry," Brindle yipped and licked his father's snout in a sign of respect, also hoping to stimulate regurgitation. " We don't have food," his father muttered, hackles rising. Brindle felt his belly rumble with hunger. " I promised Carrie... I can't even find food or shelter for you!" with a distressed howl, the male wolf sank to the ground. " Father!" Brindle's sister rushed past him and nudged her sire. " It's going to be okay! We're not that hungry." Brindle's stomach rumbled loud enough to wake a hibernating bear. His sister cast him a deadly glare before turning back to her father. He moaned and thrust his muzzle between his paws. ''He's always like this. ''Brindle hating seeing his father so helpless, always collapsing like this, as if there were no hope in the world. His sister nuzzled against the big wolf, whimpering. Brindle didn't know what to do. He whined, hoping his sister would say something, but she ignored him. " Aurora-" " Hush! He's asleep!" the she-pup raised her head and glared across their father's back. Brindle thumped his tail on the ground, but she had ducked back down. Brindle huffed, flattening his ears. When neither father nor sister stirred, he began to wander listlessly. His paws took him sideways, traveling across the snow. Had he been focusing, the pup might have noticed an acrid stench in the air. Suddenly, a loud sound brought him back to his senses. Brindle opened his eyes and inhaled sharply. In front of him were... these things. They stood tall, taller then any tree he'd seen. Their scent was too sweet, unnatural and made his nose wrinkle. They were too bright, too loud, too tall... and they radiated danger. Some unknown instinct, a deep stirring in his heart, told him to get away. With a frightened whimper, Brindle turned back the way he had come. He began to run, little legs churning at the ground. Loud yells from behind him made his heart pound. Brindle didn't know, but the things chasing him were called man. Chapter 2 (Aurora's POV) Category:Fanfictions Category:Blaze's Fanfictions